L'été de mes 16 ans!
by lily-sama-1
Summary: cette été la j'ai appris de nombreuses choses certaines importantes,d'autres minimes mais ce qui est sur c'est je ne les oublirais jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**pow naruto:**

Passant une dernière fois ma main de façon agile dans mes cheveux afin de les positionnés de manière voulut ce qui n'était pas une mainte affaire a mon goût.

Je fait un sourire au miroir signe de satisfaction.

Parfait je suis prés.

J'éteins la lumière de la salle de bain avant de sortir puis me dirige vers l'escalier et descend deux a deux les marches rejoignant ma mère dans la salle.

_Dépêche toi ton père et sasuke on déjà mis les bagages dans la voiture. On attend plus que toi on va finir par raté l'avion!

Me lance t elle.  
Je lui souris et l'aide a porté les derniers sacs jusqu'à la voiture et les dépose dans le coffre.

A ce nomment j'aperçois mon père enlacé ma mère sur le coté signe de leur soutien qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

S'ayez le cour de moral aller débuté je peut déjà récité les règles les unes après les autres sa fait au moins une semaine qui me font la même leçon.

Mon père prie la parole est commença son petit discourt

_Naruto on te laisse la maison pas de bêtises soit sage si il y a le moindre problème tu nous appel.  
Jjiraya et Stunade viendrons te rendre visite régulièrement pour vérifié que tout se passe bien.  
N'oublie pas ton portable pour qu'on puisse te joindre a tout moment et surtout ne te nourris pas que de ramen!

Ma mère se met a pleuré je la prend dans les bras la rassure et lui affirme que tout ira bien  
que je suis un grand garçon et qu'elle passera d'excellente vacance.

Mais la vérité c'est qu'une boule commence a ce former dans mon estomac deux mois c'est long.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment étais séparé d'eux en tout cas pas autant de temps.

Mon père se joins a notre câlin et Sasuke aussi plus par obligation que par désir mais le voir embarrassé est vraiment hilarant après un bref contacte je me sens un peu plus léger et les laisse prendre la route leur fessant coucou jusqu'à ne plus apercevoir le véhicule

_Sa va?

M'interroge sasuke d'un air inquiet il a du remarquer mon trouble.

_ commence a qu'elle heure la fête organisée en l'honneur du retour de ton frère?

_20h.

Je regarde ma montre oh merde 18h52 et j'ai pas encore acheter son cadeau.

Enfin on arrive devant la porte de chez lui avec plus de 1h de retard.  
Sa ne le fait pas trop  
pas pour moi mais pour Sasuke sa fait comme même plus de un ans qui ne sont pas vue alors ne pas être la pour l'accueillir est tout sa par ma faute car je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin pour aller chercher le cadeau.

_ Désoler Sasuke.

_Pourquoi?

-C'est de ma faute si tu n'étais pas la pour l'arrivée d'itachi.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant et ouvre la porte d'entrée

A peine arriver dans la pièce principal que shion s'accroche a mon bras et entame la conversation.

Sasuke ne peu réprimé un rire en voyant ma tete se crispé et file retrouvé l'invite principal.

Après quelques heures et un certain nombre de verres ingurgité je fini par me dégagé de l'emprise de la blonde  
puis me dirige vers les personnes de ma classe

Kiba invite Hinata a dansé sous le regard désapprobateur de neiji qui n'approuve pas que sa cousine soit avec un garçon.  
Il dit la préservé au nom de sa famille.

Je pense qu'il devrais plutôt s'occupé de lui après tout se n'ai pas elle qui couche avec tout se qui bouge.

Même si j'adore neiji je trouve qu'il pourrait être un peu plus compréhensible mais se sont pas mes affaires.

_naruto

je me retourne pour constaté que mon interlocuteur n'est autre qu'itachi je lève ma main afin de lui serré la sienne mais je me retrouve dans c'est bras.

Par surprise je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir et m'en apercevant je décide de stoppé l'étreinte.

_Tu as grandit c'est que tu devenue un homme mon ptit naruto

_Bi...bienvenue

Et la je crois que je peut concurrence une tomate ce qui produit l'hilari de toutes les personnes ayant assisté a la scène.

Sasuke me présente gaara le meilleur ami d'itachi descendu des états unis pour passer les deux mois de vacances chez eux.

Je fais connaissant avec et crois comprendre pourquoi Sasuke est attiré par lui.

**flash back**

Nous étions pauser sur l'herbe dans la cour du lycée quand.

_Naruto.

-Hm.

_Je peut te posé une question.

Je le dévisage intrigué depuis quand il demande.

_Bah oui

_Quesque tu pense des homos.

je m'étouffe en buvant mon coca surpris par la question et racle ma gorge vu sa tete il était sérieux!

Il attenté une réponse se n était pas le moment pour sortir une connerie.

_euh ché pas je me suis jamais posée la question mais sa ne me dérange pas chaque personne est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît avec ne crois pas?

_Hm.

_Naruto.

Pas une question aussi tordu prie ai je.

Quand il est comme sa perdu dans ses pensée sa me fait rappelé a l'accident de voiture de ses parent seul sasuke a échappé a la mort un vrais miracle ont ils affirmaient au journal mais pour lui sa était une vrais tragédie!

_Oui.

_Je crois que j'ai craqué sur un mec.

Silence...gros blanc.

Je dis quoi la félicitation,cool,les filles vont étripé l'elu...mais la seule chose qui sort est.

_C'est qui.

_Il s'appelle gaara c'est un pote a mon frère je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai était rendre visite a itachi sa va déjà faire plus de 3 semaine pourtant j'arrive pas a le sortir de ma tete.  
J'ai couché avec karin pensant que c'était qu'une passade mais il me hante nuit et jour c'est un film.

_Il le sait.

_Non! Je fais quoi alors?

Je répond quoi a sa moi?

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille pas que je n'ai pas de succès mais sa ne ma jamais intéressé plus que sa.

J'ai couché une fois mais c'était plus pour faire comme tout le monde que par réel envie alors l 'amour c'est pas mon rayon

_Je n'ai jamais était amoureux mais si un jour je devais l'être que sa soie une fille ou garçon m'importerais peu temps que je peut être avec la personne que j'aime je serais heureux.

Il se met a sourire tout en se levant est me souffle un merci en ébouriffant ma tignasse.

**Fin flash back**

Depuis il ne m'en n'a jamais reparlé au bout d'un ans je ne sais si sasuke a toujours les même sentiments.

La fête continue de battre son plein pendant plusieurs heure avant que je ne finisse par m'endormir sur la table.

Ce n'est que quand deux bras puissant me soulève comme une mariée que mes paupières s'ouvre juste le temps de me laissé

apercevoir qu'il s'agit d'itachi.

**A suivre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2**

Un énorme bruit retenti ce qui me tire de mon sommei j'ouvre les yeux me relève et m'assoie sur le lit.

J'examine la pièce et m'aperçois qu'Itachi est allongé à ma droite profondément endormi.

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est pourquoi et surtout comment je me suis retrouvé là et pourquoi je ne suis pas plutôt dans la chambre de sasuke.

Mais la n'est pas le problème quand je réalise qu'il est nu quand je dis nu je devrais plutôt dire torse nue car,pour le reste je ne peut l'affirmer la couverture recouvre le bas de son Corp.

Je regarde aussi vite dans quelle état je suis et constate que je suis habillé.

Soulagé je commence a m'extirper des draps.

Puis me fige il faut absolument que je vérifie aussi non sa va pas arrêté de me tracassé.

Je pose mon regard sur la chose en question et vérifie qu'il dort toujours en passant ma main énergiquement au dessus ses yeux aucune réaction je pense que c'est bon.

Je prend mon courage a deux main est abaisse d'un geste rapide la couverture.

Ouf c'est bon il a un caleçon.

Je recouvre itachi est prend conscience que je suis vraiment un idiot fini pas que sa soie nouveau mais la je doit avoué que j'ai fait fort quesque j'ai pu imaginé il faut vraiment que j'arrête aussi non on va finir par m'enfermer chez les dingues.

Je descend me dirige vers la cuisine est surprend gaara enlacé sasuke par le coup.

A première vu on dirais qu'il lui parle a l'oreille et que sasuke rougit ce qui me fait sourire.

Quand il se rendent conte de ma présence gaara le lâche aussi vite.

Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'était pas dans chambre la chambre de sasuke je suppose que kakashi doit être dans la chambre d'invité.

Je les salut et déjeune nous parlons en divaguant d'un sujet a un autre jusqu'à l'intrusion de sakura.

Je ne ticte pas sur le coup et la salut puis réfléchis.

_Sakura kaka..?

Elle rougit et me fait signe de me taire.

_Ta couché avec kakashi?

_Tais toi!

Crie t-elle rouge de honte et la deuxième débilité qui me passe par la tete en une mâtiné.

_Sakura n'est plus vierge!

On peut dire que je l'ai mérité celle la.

Je suis éjecté a plus de deux mètres de ma chaise en train de me tenir la joue.

Ils rient au éclats tandis qu'elle fulmine elle est encore plus monstrueuse avec les années.

_Idiot!

Elle se tourne en direction de sasuke se qui le calme aussitôt.

_Peut tu dire a kakashi que je suis rentrée et que je l'appel ce soir aussi non je croie que je vais commettre un meurtre.

Sur ces mots elle sort de la cuisine claquant la porte d'entrée en partant.

Itachi nous rejoint et au même moment sasuke et gaara en profite pour s'éclipser.

Il se sert un verre d'eau est me rejoint a table plus de dix minute après il n'a toujours pas dégoisé un mot et fixe son verre.

J'essaie d'engager la conversation.

_Sa va?

_Mh.

J'attends encore un bon quart d'heure est décide de me levé de ma chaise.

_Naruto.

_Oui.

_Tu fais quoi?

_Je conté rentré chez moi.

_Non aujourd'hui?

_Il faut que je fasse des courses pourquoi?

_Sa te dit pas d'aller a la plage?  
Je t'accompagnerais faire tes courses se soir.

J'hésite je devais sortir avec Jiraya aujourd'hui puis me décide tampis je me ferais tué la prochaine fois pour avoir osé lui posé un lapin.

_Ouais pourquoi pas mais faut d'abord que je rentre chez moi.

_Je t'accompagne on ira plus vite en voiture.

_Ok merci.

_Je vais me prépare je revient tu fais comme chez toi.

Sur ces derniers mots il monte a l'étage et ne redescendra que 25 minutes plus tard.

Nous partons aussi vite le trajet se fait dans un silence total je sait de qui tient sasuke on dirais que c'est de famille de pas avoir de conversation.

Arrivé a destination j'entreprends de chercher mes clés pour me rendre conte que je les ai oublié chez eux.

Itachi se met a rire et sort mes clés de sa poche tout en les agitant sous mon nez d'un air victorieux

_C'est sa que tu chercher?

_Arête de rire c'est pas marrant.

Rétorqué je un peu contrarié qu'il se foute de moi.

_Tu n'a pas changé .

Je sais je suis tete en l'air l'expression dit si ta pas de tete ta des jambes on peut dire que j'en ai fait des kilomètres a cause de mon inattention.

Je lui arrache les clefs des mains ouvre la porte et l'invite a rentrée l'installe dans la salle et file me préparé.

Quand je le rejoint âpreté il est posé dans le canapé et regarde les chronique d'un ninja énergique j'adore ce film c'est mon préféré l'auteur n'est autre que Jiraya.

Je porte même le prénom du héros.

_J'adore ce film.

Il s'aperçoit de mon arrivé souri est me répond.

_Je sait quand tu était petit tu m'arrêté pas de le regardé et il fallait te lire l'histoire pour que tu dorme ces certainement le livre que j'ai lus le plus de fois.

Je le lis encore tout les soir mais je ne me rappel pas qu'itachi me les raconté.

_je m'en rappel pas.

un sourire carnassier se forme sur ces lèvres.

_Tu veut que je te le lise ce soir.

A cette instant je ne sait pourquoi je le trouve extrêmement attirant et mon coeur se met battre a toute rompe dans ma poitrine.  
Je rougit et me racle la gorge.

_On y va

En chemin jusqu'à la plage le téléphone d'hitachi sonne, un message.

_tout le mode est arrivé.

Autre défaut la ponctuation n'est pas mon fort mais qui tout le monde?

_quand tu dit tout le monde tu fais référence a qui?

_je ne sais pas tu es la seule personne que j'ai invité sasuke ma demandé de venir avec gaara je lui ai dit oui mais toute la troupe c'est invité.  
On dirais que notre rendez vous a deux tombe a l'eau.

Je déglutis il a dit rendez vous a deux?J'ai pas rêvé? Et depuis quand pas moyen c'était pas sa.!

_Comment sa un rendez vous?C'est pas.

il m'interromps.

_Je te taquine fais pas cette tete on dirais que ta vu un fantôme.

Et la il se met a rire au éclats en gros il se fout littéralement de ma gueule je baragouine des paroles intelligible dans mes moustaches jusqu'à sentir sa main se posé dans mes cheveux a ce moment un frisson me parcourt.

Je le repousse et décide de boudé plus pour planqué ma gène que pour la blague.

Arrivé à la plage nous rejoignons le groupe constitué de sasuke,gaara,shika,neiji,sai hinata,kiba,ino,lee et tenten quand il disait toute la troupe je comprend mieux.

A mon étonnement j'aperçois même mon cousin nagato qui me fait de grands signes de mains j'accours alors dans sa direction.

Nagato n'est pas mon cousin c'est le frère de ma mère dont mon oncle mais je ne me vois pas l'appelé tonton sa serais plus comique qu'autre chose c'est pour sa que je préfère employé le terme cousin que oncle.

On ne se voit que rarement il ne fréquente plus mes parents pour je ne sais qu'elle raison maman en étant assez triste je n'ai jamais osé abordé le sujet.

Il me présente pain un ami a lui avec qui je m'entend aussitôt il n'a pas son pareil pour mettre nagato en boite ce qui me fait bien déliré.

Les heures passent et la journée fini par s'achève chacun se sépare reprenant des chemins différents  
je raccompagne nagato a sa voiture

Je doit avoué que je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepter l'invitation d'hitachi.

Jai passé une excellente journée je me suis super bien amusée.

J'ai même repris contacte avec nagato qui vient me rendre visite demain soir.

Quand je retourne a la plage il ne reste plus qu'itachi assit sur le sable observant la mer le tableau est tout simplement splendide.

Je m'installe a ces côtés est lui demande.

_Il est ou sasuke?

_Partie sa doit faire a peut prés deux heures.

Je n'ai même pas calculer que sasuke était partie.

Je me sens un peu con c'est lui qui ma invité et je l'ai complètement délaissé pourtant il ma attendu.

_Désolé j'ai pas.

Il m'interromps.

_C'est rien et oublie les courses vu l'heure je t'invite à manger.

Soulagé qu'il ne soie pas faché je sourire puis m'exclame.

_ramen

**A suivre!**


End file.
